


One Last Chance

by Star48955



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dark, Dunno where I'm going with this, Gen, Hiding things, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just...why?, Never Know With This Fandom, Posting this Cause I want feedback, Puppet Keeping Secrets, This isn't supposed to be something I finish, Tragedy, Why?, bad memories, violence warning just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star48955/pseuds/Star48955
Summary: Hundreds of people know of the tragedies that occurred within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. From the disappearance of a young girl passing by the pizzeria, to the two infamous incidents where an animatronic bit a child, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has become a place of fear, superstition, rumors....and death.But what happens when the animatronics are brought to another world, in a variety of forms? How did something like that even happen in the first place?They will have to learn to cope with this new situation, but...can they even do that? Can they let go of a past they don't remember, and realize their wish to "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M"? And what is hidden behind the white mask of the one who guards the darkest secrets of all?





	One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night One

_"It's cold...it hurts. Please...someone, help me! I don't want to die...! No..._ NO! _"_

The high pitched scream rang through the air, joining the three others that were slowly dying out. The metallic smell of blood began to perfume the air, and the vile crimson liquid seeped under the wooden door that led to the dark storage area. The Puppet stared at it, horror contorting the white mask that covered her shadowy face.

"N-No...please, not again..." She clutched a hand to her cold chest, not caring as the pool of blood stained her black and white striped feet. She hated this. Every night, she was forced to relive the dark memories of the past. This one was the most common. That one night. The night when she.....when she....no. It didn't even matter, did it? Even if she wanted to stay there, paralyzed, the scene would continue on without her. She slowly uncurled her tightened, clawed fingers, and reached towards the door, bracing herself for the scene.

It didn't help. It was just as horrible as when she had first lived through it. Four children lay on the ground. Three barely dead, and the last dying. And that man. The man who had begun this cycle of horror. The man she had once thought of...as a friend. No...as  **family**. And as always, he turned and faced her, a blood stained knife in hand and that horrible, manic, twisted grin on his face.

"Too late."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Puppet's eyes slowly opened, her white mask almost glowing in the complete darkness. She raised her head, waking up just in time to hear the last note of a lullaby fade away. She blinked once before slowly uncurling from her usual fetal position, and carefully nudged the top off her small box. As she stood up, she fixed her gaze on the camera in the corner, noting the dim red light on the side of it.

"It didn't take too long tonight..." She grabbed the edge of the sturdy wooden container, and swung her legs over the side. She flexed her claws, ensuring that all her circuits were fully functional, before making her way over to the door and into the hallway. She paused as she heard a loud crash coming from the direction of the kitchen. Puppet sighed and shook her head.

"Will those two never learn to get along? I don't see why they need to act like little chicks..." She glanced towards the origin of the crash, before turning back and continuing her walk the other way towards the office. Most nights she would be running to the office as fast as she could. Tonight however, she was free not too long after the new shift had started, around 2:15. It took about 8 minutes to get to the office when she was walking, and once she was out there was no way for the night guard to stop her, so she might as well take her time. That way, he might think she wasn't coming and thus would be even more terrified when she appeared.

Although it was rare, on occasion she could scare them bad enough that they would fall unconscious right away. She preferred when that happened. Then she didn't need to hurt them. Well...not physically at least. She didn't like it, but it was always entirely possible for them to become traumatized by the events that occurred each night. Puppet was stirred from her musings when she spotted Toy Bonnie making her way down the hall. The cerulean blue bunny's animatronic ears were folded against her head, and she had an irritated look on her face that faded slightly when Puppet called out to her.

"Bon Bon. What's wrong?" Bon Bon folded her arms and sighed.

"It's that Freddy head. I know it's just a fake, and that it's really the night guard, but when I'm looking at him it just looks like Freddy. It's so...annoying!" But then she perked up, her ears doing the same.

"But at least we distracted him long enough that you woke up." Her eyes darkened, showing emotion surprisingly well for being mechanical. Though, maybe it was more because Puppet knew her so well.

"I still can't get over that. It was a low trick, and he knows it." She shook her head.

"Anyway. Some of the others are already there trying to get in. I won't keep you any longer."

Puppet nodded. "Thank you." She turned to continue down the hall, before glancing back at Bon Bon.

"Oh, and can you check in the kitchen? I think the Chica's are fighting again." Bon Bon nodded, and Puppet smiled in relief before turning her head and walking down the hall. As she neared the large office, Puppet stepped closer to the wall, hiding in the shadows as she had learned to do over the years.

The new night guard was a bit different from the previous ones. Before now, most of them were athletic or small, qualities that appealed to being the night guard. However, this one was...well...chubby. There was no other 'nice' way to describe him. If she was being honest, Puppet was a bit surprised that he was able to last so long against the other animatronics. Now that she was thinking about it, all the night guards had been able to last a long time, considering all of the disadvantages.

As Puppet crept closer to the man, she noticed as the familiar rush of rage began to rise in her chest, growing when she saw the night guard uniform. But she suppressed it. She had to. She couldn't risk taking an innocent life because of a memory. That's why they all suppressed the anger when they did this each night.

They all refused to play His game.

Puppet reached the end of the hallway, staying back just enough so that he wouldn't see her. She then paused, taking a moment to gauge the right amount of force to use so as to not injure the middle-aged man. And she jumped. Straight at him, her artificial jaw unhinging and the robotic scream emanating from her vocal circuits. The man opened his mouth, a soundless cry falling from it, as his eyes filled with terror.

He was out cold before he hit the floor. Puppet checked for injury before straightening up and glancing toward one of the vents.

"Balloon Boy?" The small humanoid peeked out from it, blinking at her before nodding quickly and vanishing back into the vent. She smiled in satisfaction. Balloon Boy was almost always quiet and withdrawn, true, but he was dependable and would always go notify the others on the occasions when she was the one to catch the guard.

Puppet glanced at the unconscious man on the ground as a voice sounded behind her. "Is it him?"

After a moment's pause, she shook her head. "...No." She glanced back behind her, seeing Toy Freddy coming down the hall she had jumped from. She scowled, an expression not usually seen on her face.

"When will he stop playing with us? I know what he's trying to do and...I'm beginning to worry that it will happen sooner or later." Toy Freddy frowned, and seemed to be about to say something when another voice rang through the room.

"My, my. I had no idea you could be so negative Puppet. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed in you." Puppet stiffened, and turned her head. For a moment she saw nothing, but the shadows began to condense, and shift into a large golden animatronic.

Puppet looked at him in surprise for a moment, before speaking. "Goldie." Golden Freddy pouted, surprisingly able to express emotions as well as her and the others, despite being the oldest model out of all the animatronics.

"You know I hate that name. It's just...no." He sighed, before eyeing Toy Freddy, with a small smile growing on his metallic face. "And what nickname did they give you again?"

Toy Freddy narrowed his eyes, obviously very tense. "...It's Fredrick. And why are you even here? We hardly ever even see you, so why now?"

Golden Freddy's smile faded slightly for a moment, before coming back just as bright. "Why not now? Anyway, I'm gonna need to borrow Puppet for a few minutes." Before Frederick could say anything, Golden Freddy grabbed Puppet by the arm and dragged her out of the room and into the hallway. She was caught by surprise at first, but once she composed herself she started walking along with him and he let go of her.

She glanced at him. "What is it? Did you see something during your rounds?" He looked at her, an unusually serious expression covering his face, before looking away again.

"...Not in the hall." She fell silent, starting to worry. Golden Freddy was...well...an enigma. He was rarely seen during the night, and never during the day. He had strange abilities, and appeared in seemingly random places all the time. She had no idea what he was capable of, or what his motives were. For some reason, despite that, he would agree when she asked him favors, and had also consented to keep their dealings secret from the other animatronics.

Golden Freddy usually was sarcastic and cocky when she had conversed with him in the past, and despite their little talks not lasting long, she had managed to glean enough information to have a basic understanding of his personality. At least, the personality he presented. It was possible that he put up a facade, similar to the one she herself usually wore. But that didn't really matter at the moment. If even Golden Freddy was spooked...then whatever it was must be serious.

Puppet stayed silent, her eyes wandering around the inside of the pizzeria they called home. Despite her first...reservations when she had originally come to reside here, over time she had begun to accept it as that - a home. It helped when the others came along. She’d always liked being a leader, and although she constantly denied it, all of them agreed she had a natural charisma about her that made them trust her almost immediately.

Because of that, along with her extra years of experience, they had appointed her their unofficial leader. Although, if she was honest, she felt more like their mother than leader what with all she had to deal with. But, she couldn’t blame them. They were just children after all… _Just children._  She quickly shook her head to rid herself of that train of thought. It wouldn’t do if she started obsessing over the past…They had more important things to be done.

Golden Freddy stopped in front of her, and when she looked up she froze, her mind flashing back to the dream she’d had not long before. It took her a moment before she forced herself to relax, it was only a room after all. She glanced at the temporarily named ‘Goldie’, noting the dark expression he wore staring at door of the storage room, the same one where the restaurant employees stored the spare animatronic parts…and the exact one from her memories.

She edged closer, looking at ‘Goldie’ questioningly. “Why are we here? You know very well I prefer avoiding this place after what happened…” He glanced at her for a moment, his expression becoming unreadable. He turned back, frowning as he thought.

“…I should just show you first. Come on.” With that he walked forward, opening and entering the storage area without bothering to check if she was following him. She hesitated a moment, before following him into the room. Like she’d said earlier. If even Golden Freddy was spooked…then it must be serious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clarify what I meant when I wrote the tags for this. Basically, this is the first chapter of a fic I'm writing on another website. Not saying what website, so please don't ask. But anyway, for certain reasons I can't post it on there just yet, and since I'm really worried about people hating my writing, I decided to just post the chapter on here, and hopefully get feedback?


End file.
